Voice recognition systems have been utilized in a variety of applications to command electronic devices. Recent attempts have been made to employ such voice recognition systems to allow drivers to control automobile appliances, such as vehicle-based cellular telephones or electrical windows. Such applications make it possible for drivers to keep their eyes on the road instead of on the appliances while driving, thereby enabling drivers to drive more safely. However, such systems are adversely affected by the ambient noise present in environments such as the interior of a vehicle, particularly when the windows are open while driving at high speeds. Thus, the need exists for vehicle appliance control that allows a driver to keep his eyes on the road while not being affected by ambient vehicle noise.